


The Fourth Unit (Expedient Team)

by Komikage_0f_Seragakure



Category: God Eater (Anime), God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brotherhood, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Explicit Language, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, The Sound of Music References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komikage_0f_Seragakure/pseuds/Komikage_0f_Seragakure
Summary: The Fenrir Far East Branch Director has some of his men deliver four new God Eaters to his doorstep. Fubuki Jinsuke, Yoake Natsume, Furokkusu Paneru, and Ramina Ryuuji are all teenage boys whose genetics have above average compatibility with oracle cells. Their first mission is to train, receiving direct instruction from none other than Major Amamiya.
Relationships: Alisa Ilinichina Amiella/Utsugi Lenka, Amamiya Lindow/Tachibana Sakuya
Kudos: 1





	1. Leaving The Nest PTI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protagonists are loaded onto a transport during midnight, preparing themselves for what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song at the beginning is Coldrain - We’re Not Alone in case anyone was wondering. I think it’s pretty fitting for these characters and for God Eater in general.

**[ Roaring Instrumental]**  
  


_“Sunlight,”_

_“Was The Only Thing That Felt Right...”_

_“Before I Came Here,”_

_“But Inside....”_

_“It Feels Like It Keeps Raining!”  
  
_

_“And Every Drop Is Like The Tears We Couldn’t Cry!”_

_“Because Inside:”_

_“We Were All Alone!”_

_“But This Place Gave Us Something:”_

_**“That Somehow Made Us Strong!”  
  
**_

_“If There’s A Place Inside This World:”_

_“Where Hopes And Dreams Are Not Yet Lost!”_

_“We’ll Stand And Fight Against These Walls!”_

_“And Fight This Fight Forevermore.....”  
  
_

_“Sometimes...”_

_“I Feel This Anger Changing,”_

_“Slowly Into...”_

_“A Monster:”_

_“That Keeps On Creeping Under!”_

_  
“And I Don’t Think That I Can Take Anymore!”_

_“I Need You Here Like Never Before!”_

_**“But Can You Hear Me Call?”  
  
**_

_“_ _If There’s A Place Inside This World:”_

_“Where We Must Go Back To Once More!”_

_“Until That Day, We Find That Place!”_

_“We’re Not Alone.......”_

<^>

The Fenrir Far East Branch, one of humankind’s last fortresses of defense most notable for housing an institute responsible for producing and training God Eaters. The last force of offense who are the only beings capable of killing Aragami with their renown God Arcs. These super soldiers fight for all of humankind’s very existence; risking their lives everyday because as God Eaters they have a duty to fulfill, and a burden to carry.

Although these rare specimens compatible with oracle cells are capable of feats no man can ever achieve, they are still Human after all. Eighty percent of God Eaters will die every year and less than ten percent live long enough to retire; finally allowed to live a relatively peaceful life if they so choose. In response to these happenings, all of Fenrir’s scientific units search the genetic database expeditiously for replacements. 

All those with exceptionally high compatibility ratings are approached; usually ranging from ages sixteen through twenty-seven, but there are rare cases when teenagers have a substantially higher compatibility rate than adults. Fenrir has recently taken in two New-Type God Eaters and a Gun-Type, all in their mid teens and have proven themselves to be more than capable. And most recently, four more teens have been selected by Johannes Von Schicksal himself to become God Eaters and retrieve their awaiting God Arcs.

“I know this is very sudden for you all, but after I read off these names the rest of you can return to your beds!” a Fenrir soldier had shouted into a bullhorn so that all the inhabitants in this section of the ghettos could hear. 

The fifteen year old boy squints his eyes, trying and failing to pierce the dark of night and see what was on the clipboard being held up in another soldier’s hand. A large sum of people were gathered around a truck sporting an all too familiar label and three soldiers armed with automatic rifles. Fubuki Jinsuke was still half sleep like a few others so was understandably more than a little bit confused.

“If your name is called, you will come upfront and standby for further instruction,” the soldier continued, and Jinsuke swore there was a threatening undertone lurking beneath that command. The other soldier brought down the clipboard so that his comrade could read off it.

“Ramina Ryuuji.”

After several seconds passed, a boy around Jinsuke’s age emerged from the mosh pit of people, “What is this for?” he asked tentatively on approach.

“You will be informed after he calls up the others,” the clipboard holder assured Ryuuji who only nods grimly in response before turning around to face everyone. The teenage boy had their head hung low; body shaking ever so slightly. Some of the adults began murmuring their discontent, Jinsuke only able to make out one conversation amongst all the indistinct chatter,

“I don’t like where this is going.”

“Fenrir has already hand picked new God Eaters it seems.”

“Poor children.”

 _‘So that’s what this is about?’_  
  
Jinsuke was well aware of the recent casualties Fenrir had suffered, and would’ve been a fool to not predict this moment. He just hadn’t expected it to take place during midnight hours. Jinsuke knew his genetics were compatible with the oracle cell only because his mother would never shut up about it for obvious reasons. She knew one day Fenrir would come for him and feared for his safety, but she needn’t worry, because unlike the other kids: he was born a God Eater.

“Furokkusu Paneru.”

“Yea yea, I’m on my way shit heads,” all the Fenrir soldiers bristled after being met with such crude language from a bored and youthful voice. A teenage boy exits the crowd, striding purposely towards the glaring soldiers with an unapologetic look on his face. Paneru gives the two men a once over before chuckling to himself with a shake of his head and taking the available spot to Ryuuji’s left.

“Hey kid, what’s so funny?” the guard overlooking the crowd from the back of the truck had questioned Paneru.

The teenage boy laughs lightly, “Nothin’ much, I‘m ‘bout to become a badass God Eater and outrank you low ranking shitheads from the jump is all.”

Jinsuke couldn’t stop his mouth from falling agape. This Paneru character was talking to law enforcement so recklessly without a care in the world. The boy’s arms were bent sharply to support his neck, eyes obscured by milky white skin, and a cocky grin etched on his thin lips.

Not a single person wasn’t dumbfounded by Paneru’s cool and confident exterior. It was hard to believe this kid was soon to be fighting for his life to protect the people he presently stood in front of. The teenager didn’t seem to mind that his life was no longer his to live, but someone else’s to command. 

_‘What a class A act this guy is.’_

Soon after that thought crossed his mind, Jinsuke adopts an unimpressed facial expression while studying Paneru further. Eventually, the Fenrir soldier with the bullhorn looks away from Paneru to announce the next name, 

“Fubuki Jinsuke.”

The sound of his own name was oddly foreign for some strange reason. Jinsuke had already pushed himself to the front earlier, so all he had to do was separate himself from the crowd which would only require a single step. Just when the teenage boy was about to take the very first step towards his long awaited destiny, a familiar hand secured itself firmly around his left wrist.

_‘Why do you have to make this harder than it already is?’_

Jinsuke elicits a weary sign, slowly rounding on a sobbing woman whose caramel colored skin he inherited. His mother was a mess: the whites of her eyes a bloodshot red, cheeks stained by fresh tears, sniffling every few seconds. He wanted to avoid her saddened stare, but he had to face her head on if he was to win just a fraction of her support.

“Mom.... we already talked about this: I’m going to become a God Eater, kill as many Aragami as I can, acquire my first paycheck, and get you off the outskirts of Fenrir so that way you won’t be in any immediate danger if any Aragami manage to break through the walls again,” he reminded her, eyes unblinking, face unfeeling, voice steady. One of them had to be strong in this moment, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be his mother.

“Ji-Jin-Jinsuke...” she could hardly say his name now that her eyes were brimming with newborn tears. The teenage boy smiles solemnly, “You have to let me go mom. I promise you’ll see me again. I love you, and I _will_ stay true to my promise.” 

After uttering those final words, Jinsuke didn’t hesitate to free himself from his mother’s grasp with a single swift movement that took everyone by surprise. Two of the Fenrir soldiers nod their heads, clearly finding his actions admirable. He didn’t have to look back to know his mother was running at him, thankfully two men from the outskirts scooped her up before she could reach Jinsuke.

“What Are You Doing?!”

“Calm down Fubuki-San!”

“Jinsuke is no longer the boy you raised, but a man who can and _will_ make his own decisions.”

“Let Me Go! _Jinsuke_ , _Jinsuke_ , _Jinsuke_!” she began to scream nonstop as her child continues to leave her behind. If Jinsuke joined the Fenrir Far East Branch at such a young age, he’d surely end up like his uncle who hadn’t even lasted two weeks as a God Eater. Her only family, her first and last child, the last light in her life was being taken away to never return.

“And lastly, Yoake Natsume!”

The Fenrir soldier had announced significantly louder than last time in hopes of drowning out the thrashing woman’s continuous cries. Ryuuji and Paneru spot another boy their age receiving hugs from a man, woman, and little girl that couldn’t have been any older than five years old. Jinsuke was too preoccupied ignoring his mother’s desperate cries: pleading him to not go, to not die, to not leave her alone in this miserable world.

“I’m ready,” Natsume said, shortly after taking the spot at Jinsuke’s side. He wasn’t shedding any tears like Ryuuji, excited for this like Paneru, or prepared like Jinsuke, but simply accepting his fate.

“Finally! Can we leave now?” Paneru asked while dropping his arms from their previous settlement. Bullhorn dismisses everyone while clipboard guides them to the back of the truck to board: Paneru was the first onboard, followed by Jinsuke, then Natsume, Ryuuji hesitates; looking to the retreating mob of civilians.

“Hey,” a gentle voice prompts Ryuuji to look up at the garnet haired boy offering him a hand, “Don’t feel alone. We’re all in this together after all.”

Ryuuji sniffles with a shaky nod of his head, reaching out to accept Natsume’s hand. Jinsuke was watching from the corner of his eye as he took a seat on the floor across from Paneru. The raven haired teen with purple eyes wore an amused look on his face.

“How cute,” he commented rather insensitivity, earning himself a transient glare from Natsume. Paneru only grinned back at the redhead helping Ryuuji into a comfortable sitting position. Jinsuke on the hand silently approved of Natsume’s consideration, and loathed Paneru’s unsympathetic attitude.

“Alright Private, take us to the city center,” bullhorn said after shutting the passenger door. The soldier riding in the back finally took a seat, Ryuuji and Jinsuke sitting across from Natsume and Paneru, each of the teenagers positioned in front of him.

“Yes Sergeant,” a moment later the vehicle’s engine roared to life before settling down for a rhythmic humming. Once the wheels started turning, Jinsuke adjusted his body so that he could watch the poorly built shacks constructed out of rusted metals pass by.

Eventually, the distant stars were soon obscured by towering skyscrapers and bright street lights. The Heart of Fenrir was where his mother belonged, and if Jinsuke ever lived long enough, he’d make it his mission to get everyone off the outskirts. He knew they were just happy to be under the protection of Fenrir and receive weekly rations, but they deserved better. 

“So you kids know what’s goin’ on?” the Fenrir soldier asks while lighting a cigarette with the rifle balanced in his lap. This drew four unique sets of eyes to his being: sapphire blue and seafoam green, marmalade orange, violet purple, and emerald green.

“God Eaters are dead, and we’re suitable replacements,” Jinsuke answered without hesitation. Paneru looks to the teenage boy sporting an array of ghostly white spiky hair with seemingly turquoise blue tips, “My old man always said I’d be the next big thing.”

“My parents have been preparing me for this day since I was eight, and I’m glad they did. I’m ready to become a God Eater and protect everyone!” Natsume’s tone was laced with so much conviction it had Jinsuke viewing him in a new light. Jinsuke smiles, happy he wasn’t the only one with a positive mindset. 

“But why us? We’re just kids. Why not any of the adults?” Ryuuji asked, still a little frightened by the thought of becoming a God Eater.

“Because each of you have something to offer the world we all can’t give.”

Silence overtook them: Ryuuji was in a mild state of shock, Paneru didn’t care to formulate a response, Natsume simply didn’t know what to say, and Jinsuke felt like nothing else needed to be said. Their lives from this moment onwards would be dedicated to the protection of the people and destruction of all Aragami. 

Ryuuji emits a drawn out sign, using a rubberband around his wrist to put his flowing dark hair up into a high and sleek ponytail. He parts his lips once more, “This whole situation sucks.... but at least I can honor my family’s name by killing Aragami.”

“‘Bout time you stopped bitchin’ guy. Trust me when I tell you this God Eater thing won’t be horrible. You lucky weasels have me as a teammate.”

Jinsuke and Natsume adopt surprised facial expressions, not at all expecting Paneru to comfort Ryuuji. The teenage boys finally swap out their shocked faces for warm smiles. The Fenrir soldier chuckles lightly, he was beginning to see why the Far East Branch Director had selected these four boys.

“I get the feeling you kids are gonna go far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue when the next chapter will release, but it’ll be around two thousand words as well and released sometime next month.


	2. Leaving The Nest PTII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fubuki Jinsuke, Yoake Natsume, Furokkusu Paneru, and Ramina Ryuuji are put through the final testing stage; receiving their Bias Factor Armalets.

Jinsuke had cleared all the aptitude tests and brief examination from Fenrir’s medical staff. The teenage boy from the outer ghettos was shirtless; defined abdomen and biceps illuminated by the bright white lights casting their glow on him. The Far East Branch Director was looking down on him through the reinforced transparent glass.

“My dearest apologies for your summon during these hours,” the blonde man began, but before he could continue Jinsuke spoke up, “No need, I wasn’t accomplishing anything significant there anyway. I thank you for allowing me this opportunity so early in life.”

The brown skinned teen then bowed his head out of respect before rising back to his full height. If the Branch Director had been surprised by any of the adolescent’s behavior, he certainly didn’t show it.

“Hm, then allow me to bid you welcome to one of Humanity’s final fortresses of defense: The Stalwart Bastion of Fenrir. In this chamber we shall certify your compatibility to join the world renown Anti-Aragami Punitive Force: The God Eaters.”

Jinsuke tried his best to remain calm in front of the Far East Branch Director. Although he wasn’t scared like Ryuuji, it was virtually impossible to avoid the sudden wave of apprehension.

_‘Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I feeling like this out of the blue?!’_

“Please, do try to relax. I assure you there is nothing to fear at all.”

Jinsuke refrained from casting the Branch Director a skeptical stare. Paneru had ran his mouth about rumors regarding past potential God Eaters that the Bias Factor rejected, and at the time Jinsuke wasn’t the least bit concerned, but now....

“When you’re ready, place your wrist within the device positioned in the chamber’s center.”

The teenage boy slowly intakes air with his eyes shut, only lifting his eyelids when he exhales. After successfully bottling up his emotions and tossing them aside, Jinsuke began to approach the worn red and silver device forged of various metals. 

_‘I have nothing to fear because this is my destiny!’_

Jinsuke raises his right arm to secure its wrist within the semicircular piece of metal that he immediately recognized as the bottom half of a God Eater’s Armalet. He had subconsciously counted to ten three times before the silver support beams suddenly caved in on themselves, and as a result the massive bulk came crashing down to fuse both halves of the Armalet around Jinsuke’s wrist. He failed to suppress a reactive grunt, a little startled by how fast everything had transpired.

“In a few moments, cells identical to those of Aragami will be implanted inside your bloodstream. The Armalet will fuse with your flesh and always serve as a reminder of what you are, who your enemies are, and what you fight for.”

_‘Yes! Give Me Power!’_

After being injected by a needle, the brown skinned teen began to feel an indescribable prickling sensation worm its way underneath his skin; growing more and more excruciatingly painful overtime. Jinsuke winced and bared his teeth as an unnatural merigold orange mixed with deathly black sprouted from his hand to highlight every vein hidden beneath carmel skin. 

“I need to be certain that you’re ready for the trials and tribulations of a God Eater. Is there anything you wish to say?”

“I Will Prove Myself Worthy Of Obtaining The Divine Powers Of A God Eater!” the teen managed to shout through the immeasurable amount of pain they were experiencing. He bit into his tongue in order to keep himself from crying out loud, the taste of copper momentarily distracting him from the arm his available hand had latched onto at some point in time during the process.

“Oracle Cell connection confirmed!” came the frantic voice of a female medical worker, and seconds after she said that the pain became less apparent.

The massive bulk then eased itself off of Jinsuke’s limb with a _hiss_. He felt the prickling sensation retreat down his arm to focus around his wrist before fading away entirely. Jinsuke focused his eyes on the rather cryptic dark cloud of gas stemming from the top of his Armalet in favor of his veins returning to their normal deep blue color.

“Congratulations, for you have passed the God Eater inauguration process: Fubuki Jinsuke.”

The adolescent balled his left hand into a tight fist and locked eyes with the Branch Director, “I am honored.”

When Jinsuke returned to the small room hosting Natsume, Paneru, Ryuuji, and a few medical staff he was wearing a standard issued Fenrir uniform.

Natsume was the first to notice him, “Back already?” he joked with a small smile.

“Which means I’m next!” Paneru declared and jumped out of his lax sitting position onto the bottoms of his feet.

“W-Wait one moment Paneru-Kun,” the dark haired woman said while stepping towards him with a clipboard in hand.

The noirette whirled around on the woman, “What the hell for?! You already held me up for no damn reason which gave that lame fucker the once in a lifetime opportunity to become a badass God Eater before me!”

“I didn’t know this was a competition of sorts,” Jinsuke spoke in a monotonous manner.

Paneru aimed a finger at the darker skinned teen on approach, “Well Now You Do Jackass!”

One of his ghostly white eyebrows moved half a centimeter, “What is your grievance with me?”

“I Don’t Like How Nonchalant You Always Are!”

“ _Well_ , if you’re gonna’ keep yelling in Jinsu-Kun’s face like that then Imma’ just go next,” Natsume says while getting to his feet.

Paneru averted his eyes from an unperturbed Jinsuke, violet purple now brimming with orange flames, “LIKE HELL YOU ARE!”

The garnet haired teen with thin bangs sweeping to the left across his forehead held up both arms in mock surrender, “Then can you at least hurry the hell up Peru-Kun. I want to go to sleep already!”

“Shut Up!” Paneru then stomped off without another word, the medical staff ultimately decided against pursuing him in favoring of checking up on Jinsuke.

“He’s so stupid,” Ryuuji said with a shake of his head.

“Not stupid, just retarded,” Natsume corrected his friend upon reclaiming the spot on the couch next to them.

After the Fenrir medical worker left Jinsuke’s side to inform her coworker so they could input new data into a computer console, Ryuuji parted his lips to ask a question, “So.... how did it feel?”

“Even if I could describe it.... I wouldn’t tell you.”

The raven haired boy’s emerald eyes altered into pale whites, “W-Why?”

“Because you won’t share my personal experience,” Jinsuke answered simply which earned him a hum of agreement from Natsume, “Well spoken. Heh, you’re already sounding like a veteran.”

Initially, all Jinsuke did was scoff and focus his eyes on the Armalet, “Hardly, I have yet to kill an Aragami.”

Natsume shrugged his shoulders, “Eh, shouldn’t be too hard.”

Ryuuji shot the redhead a disbelieving look, “How can you be so confident?!”

“You have to be in the face of adversity, that’s how one determines if they fail or succeed! A little something my dad’s been drilling into my head since I was three years old.”

Jinsuke allowed an amused chuckle to slip out, “Acceptable brainwashing.”

Natsume let out genuine laughter while Ryuuji adopts a confused facial expression. The garnet and snow haired boys carried a steady conversation with input from Ryuuji every now and then until Paneru returned, sporting his very own Fenrir uniform and Armalet.

“Hey losers, I’m back!” he announces after entering the doorway.  
  
Natsume was the first one to inquire, “How’d it go?”

Paneru spared the medical workers a glance as they approached him, “Brisky as fuck.”

Next was Ryuuji, “Did it hurt?”

“Surprisingly no,” this response took Jinsuke by surprise and garnered his attention, “I didn’t feel much, the method of Oracle Cell injection actually tickled a bit.”

Natsume shot to his feet, eyes as wide as porcelain plates, “Foreal?!”

“I’m a rare specimen that’s why so don’t expect your shit ta’go without a hitch. _Shieeet_ , I’m probably one of those desirable New-Types!” he finally acknowledges the woman recording his new genetic code, “What do’ya think doc?”

“There is a high probability you are indeed a New-Type if the Bias Factor injection didn’t put any strain on your body,” she informs the teenage boy who adopts a smug smirk.

“You Hear That?! I’m A Goddamn New-Type!” Paneru exclaimed; singling out Jinsuke who sweat-dropped in silent exasperation.

“She didn’t say that...” Ryuuji mused.

Paneru averted his eyes from Jinsuke, “Shut up girly girl! A high probability is in other words confirmation of how awesome I am!”

“Girly girl.....” the raven haired boy repeated to himself with his eyes downcast.

“Yea, ‘cuz you look like’a girl.”

When the atmosphere grew eerily quiet, Jinsuke made the logical assumption that Paneru’s words had struck a chord within Ryuuji. Natsume glanced at everyone including the medical staff in hopes that someone would say something and change the subject,

“Okay..... this is uncom—”

“Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey!” an orange haired boy had basically appeared out of thin air to greet everyone energetically. A young boy around their age with white skin and specks of dark grime sticking to his skin stood before them. Jinsuke took notice of important details like how torn the boy’s clothes were over insignificant things such as his hair color and such.

_‘He has an Armalet so that leaves little room for speculation.’_

The snowhead boy slits his light sapphire eyes, “Who are you?”

“Fujiki Kota from the first unit,” the teen then lowers his voice to a whisper, “a.k.a the Retaliation Team. We just got back from a crazy mission!”

“Yoake Natsume, but you can just call me Natsu,” he then gets to his feet to stand next to Kota and introduce everyone, “These are my friends: the guy with the ponytail is Ryuuji, the one with blue highlights is Jinsuke, and the cynical prick is Paneru.”

The noirette’s violet eyes immediately burst into flames, “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!”

A pale blonde enters the room only moments after Paneru’s violent outburst, “Can you newcomers lower the volume in here! I wouldn’t want to break any necks after having my sleep interrupted!” 

Jinsuke couldn’t help but take notice of this girl’s.... rather revealing attire.

_‘What the hell is she wearing? That CAN’T be practical for slaying Aragami.’_

“I Doubt A Skank Like You Could Crack Open A Can Of Chicken Thai Curry!”

The atmosphere went deathly quiet, one medical worker even ceased his deft finger movements over a keyboard. Kota looked especially terrified and it would’ve been comical if the four teens were nothing more than innocent onlookers.

“.....Goin’ to become a God Eater now so don’t mind me......” were Natsume’s last words as he slunk out the room; audibly breathing a sign of relief when he made it out.

“That’s.... one of my friends, her name’s Alisa,” Kota only introduced the Russian New-Type after she completely desolated Paneru and took her leave. The noirette was left lying limply on the floor with several exaggerated lumps and bruises decorating their head and face.

“Oh....” was all Ryuuji said as two medical workers helped an unconscious Paneru into a sitting position.

“Well, I’ll talk to you guys later!” the ginger gave them a parting wave before making themselves scarce. Now with Natsume absent and Paneru sleeping soundly, Ryuuji was the only one interested in carrying a conversation, “She really did a number on him.”

Jinsuke shrugged his shoulders, “It was rightfully deserved.”

The raven haired boy studies Paneru for a short moment, “Do you know why he’s so volatile?”

“Don’t know: Damn sure don’t care to find out.”

“But..... we kind of have to care since we’re a team now... it would suck if one of us got hurt because of him.”

_‘He has a good point. The idiot is OUR problem now.’_

“I’ll deal with him, but I’d rather not talk about it right now,” Jinsuke says before plucking a magazine off a glass coffee table.

“So um..... Jinsu-Kun—”

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t call me that,” the snowhead kept his focus on the magazine in hand, an informative literature piece about Oracle Cell Infection.

Ryuuji frantically waved both hands in front of his body, “My dearest apologies!”

“I accept,” Jinsuke said with a curt nod.

The younger boy signs in relief, “Thank you! I just wanted to know how you feel about leaving your family behind if it’s not too much to ask.”

“Ecstatic: I can return the favor by providing for her.”

Ryuuji had clearly been expecting an extensive response filled with emotion; his emerald green eyes were replaced by ghostly whites, “Oh............”

The silence seemed to last an eternity until their redhead friend reappeared, Fenrir uniform adorned and armalet in place. Jinsuke caught the forced smile Natsume put on that didn’t quite reach his eyes; presumably for Ryuuji’s comfort.

“Hey Ryu-Kun, is Peru-Kun still alive?” he asked after taking a seat across from the volatile noirette.

_‘Unfortunately.’_

“She just hit him a bunch. I’m actually a little surprised he didn’t fight back, or even defend himself.”

“I’m pretty sure he still would’ve gotten his ass kicked either way. I think she’s the female New-Type of Fenrir,” he said while being attended to by medical staff.

Jinsuke raised a ghostly white eyebrow and lowered the magazine, “How would you know that?”

Natsume’s smile became genuine, “I know a God Eater.”

“How descriptive.”

Ryuuji gets to his feet as Jinsuke attempts to worm a straightforward answer out of Natsume, “Is it okay if I go Ishi-San?”

The brunette woman was visually taken aback, surprised that this one was respectful enough to actually ask, “Why of course Ryuuji-Kun. All of your genetics check out: There is an extremely high probability you will pass.”

Natsume gave him a thumbs up, “You Got This!” 

“If the idiot lives through it: then surely you can do the same.”


End file.
